


The Truth Is Out

by growligan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pregnant Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Loki and Frigga have a talk about the strange condition he's in, and some revelations are made.





	The Truth Is Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be about Loki laying an egg, but the fic got a life of its own.

Loki wasn’t sure what had come over him lately. He was just sure that something wasn’t quite right. It had all started with small things, really. Realizing that his pants had gotten just a little bit too tight for him to fit comfortably in them (never mind that he couldn’t even wear them anymore at this point). The occasional unexpected mood swing (more occasional and unexpected than Loki’s _usual_ mood swings). Starting the day heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl (or, at least once, on his sleeping brother).

Really, it should have been obvious from the start what was going on. It wasn’t as if Loki had never witnessed a pregnancy before. It was a few decades since mother had had Balder, but he could still remember her pregnancy clear as day. Mostly because it had been hell for everyone around her. Sif, too, had been pregnant not too long ago, and no one had ever been quite able to figure out who the father was (but Thor denied fiercely that it was his).

So really, Loki should have known. There was no real reason for him not to. Except for the fact that he didn’t have a vagina, and as far as he knew, people weren’t really known to get pregnant unless they had one.

The confusing feelings and bodily reactions had finally led to him seeking out a bit of advice, and this evening he found himself in his mother’s chambers, watching absentmindedly as his baby brother played out a war between his toy horses on the floor.

“What brings you here, Loki?” Frigga asked gently. It wasn’t, truth be told, very uncommon for Loki to visit his mother. They’d always had a special bond, and any time Loki felt down or insecure, it was a safe bet that he would turn up in there before the day was over. But this time, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different.

“I...” Loki drew a deep breath and held it for a moment, seemingly not sure how to continue. “I worry, mother. Lately, I’ve been feeling that there’s something not quite right about me.” He looked up to see his mother smiling patiently at him.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Well, it’s probably just me being silly. But between all these symptoms…” Loki let out a shrill laughter, too obviously forced for one that was a master of lies and manipulations. “Well, all I’m saying is, if I didn’t know better, I’d think I was… you know…”

“Pregnant?” his mother suggested, keeping her voice low to make sure Balder wouldn’t hear.

“I-- what?” Loki blinked, not sure he’d heard right.

“Loki, sweetheart, I’m your mother. Do you really think I haven’t noticed anything? You’ve gained weight, honey, and I don’t think anyone could have missed that--” Loki huffed indignantly. “--oh please, honey, you haven’t even put in an effort to hide it. Not to mention that Thor’s been worried about you.”

“I told him not to tell anyone!”

“Well, you did throw up on his face...” Frigga barely managed to suppress a smile.

“Yes, mother. Once. It could have happened to anyone. I could have been drinking too much or--”

“When have you ever liked drinking?”

“--or got a stomach bug or eaten something bad!” Loki finished, his voice rising slightly for every word, in an attempt to stop his mother from interrupting. “Point is, there was no reason for him to suspect that I’m pregnant!”

“He didn’t.” Frigga reassured. “He was just worried.”

“Well he can go be worried somewhere else!” Loki spat, then sighed deeply. On the floor, Balder had stopped playing with his toys to listen to his mother and older brother talk. “I _can’t_ be pregnant, mother. I’m a _man_.”

For the first time this evening, Frigga looked uncomfortable. Loki noticed that she suddenly seemed unable to meet his eyes, and a chill ran down his spine.

“Mother what are you hiding from me?” he said, all in one breath, voice rising way too high. Balder was watching them both with big eyes while chewing on a toy horse.

“It’s… not something your father and I were intending to tell you”, his mother began, and Loki’s heart sank like an anchor in his chest. He had been lied to? By his own mother and father? While all sorts of terrible scenarios were starting to spin around in the God of Lies’ head, Frigga was shooing her youngest out of the room, hoping to give them a bit of privacy. Even if she was convinced Balder would stand outside the door and listen. Really, he was taking after her too much at times, it was almost worrying.

Loki forced a smile, much too stiff and almost painful to keep up, as his whole body screamed at him to tell her to tell him what they had been hiding all these years, _why_ they had been doing it. But no, nice and calm. No acting too upset or she might decide not to tell.

“You must understand, sweetheart. We’ve always loved you, ever since--”

Realization dawned upon Loki, and without meaning to, he had let out a loud gasp.

“I’m adopted!?”

Frigga reached out and placed a gentle hand on her son’s cheek, which had suddenly gone pale.

“You are. But you must understand, honey, that doesn’t mean you’re not our son.”

A thousand thoughts ran through Loki’s head. Accusations and questions and demands and maybe even a punch or two, but somehow he managed to reign himself in. Not now. Now wouldn’t be a good time to get mad. Now wouldn’t be a good time to tell her that oh, that’s why Thor’s always been the favorite, isn’t it, well of course. No, not now.

Smile gone from his lips with the effort to remain calm, Loki spoke again.

“Why?” That was all he was able to get out right now. A single question, hinting at a thousand more. Once again, Frigga gave him a smile.

“Why what, Loki? Why we took you in? Why we never told you? You’re our _son_ , Loki, and we never wanted you to feel different. No, you’re not my son by blood, but you’re every bit my son in every other sense of the word.”

Loki felt like he should settle for this, consider it enough. Not demand any further explanations. He could save it all for later, when he’d been given time to come to terms with things. Still, there was one question he really needed to know. Or well, two. Two questions that were tied together, really, and kind of extremely relevant to the current situation.

“Where did you get me? And why… why--”

“Jotunheim”, Frigga interrupted, hoping it would be enough of an answer. Loki did know about the rest of the species in the nine realms, after all, so she had no doubt he would know about the Frost Giants’ ability to get pregnant even if they were outwardly male.

“Jotunheim?” Loki repeated in disbelief, his eyes wide. “ _Jotumheim?_ ”

The questions raced through his mind, competed with each other over which would be asked first, but his mouth seemed to move as if by a will of its own.

“Oh.” it said. “I guess I am pregnant then.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it and have Loki lay an egg?


End file.
